paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek 2: Wolf Quest
This is a collab story of "Balto 2: Wolf Quest" by Marshall'sFiredUp and Crescenttherangerpup98 Previous: 'Derek: Tale of a Wolf-Dog '''Next: 'Derek 3: Wings of Change '''Characters Balto - Derek Jenna - Enya Aleu - Marine Boris - Marshall Nava - Yang Niju - Johana Wolverine's - Roxanes Fox - (still thinking) Summary Marine embark's on a journey of adventure and self discovery. But when Derek tells Marine that she looks like a wolf, she runs off to find out who she is, will Derek find her and bring her back home? Or will Marine be looking forever for who she is? Story It was a cold night. Derek was running through an ocean covered in ice. The raven was flying high in the sky following the wolf-dog. Soon, the ice cracks on his way, forcing him to jump across it. But he was surprised by a pack of wolves, all watching him with menacing yellow eyes that shined in front of him. He tried to run back, but the crow had cornered him. Derek had nowhere to run. A familiar voice soon filled the air. "Derek! Wake up!" It was saying. The voice came louder every time, until the moment Derek found himself soaked, forcing him to wake up. All he went through was a horrible nightmare. The voice he heard belonged to his friend marshall. Marshall: Derek! Derek: (waking up) what what, what’s the matter? Marshall: The matter is you were having that dream again. Derek: It’s just a dream. Marshall: Just a dream that is keeping you from a decent sleep and if they get any droopier you will have to keep them open with toothpicks. Derek: They will stop drooping if you go away and let me get some rest. Marshall: You won’t get any rest with that dream hanging around like a dark cloud. Derek: I hate when you get dramatic. Marshall: How else to reach you. I'm telling you boychik, If you keep having the same dream again and again it means something. Derek: Dreams don’t mean anything. There just *yawns* dreams. *yawns again* now you wanna come with me. I have to go check on Enya. Marshall: Of course I come, I’m not finish nagging you yet. The two jumped out of the boat they called home and left to Enya’s home. A totem pole could be found on their way, which caught Marshall’s attention. Marshall: So if dreams mean nothing, Why does it always have raven and pack of wolves. Why not pickled herring? Derek: Because herring would be one of your dreams, not mine. Marshall: Precisely , raven and wolf only have meaning to you *gasp* Look! On the totem pole, there is a raven and a wolf. Derek: Calm down. There is also a fox, a wolverine. Marshall: Oy such scary creatures. They should only live and well, away from me. Derek: And a bear and a caribou. They are just wood carvings. Marshall: Yes I know. People use them to tell stories, but of what, I don’t know. Derek, Maybe seeing raven and wolf on totem pole is making you dream something very important Derek: like what? Marshall: like something you forgot and maybe something you are suppose to know. Derek: Look Marshall, all I know is that the totem pole marks the way to Enya's and that's good enough for me. Marshall: oh boy, stubborn. They continue walking towards Enya's and a dog is yapping and jumping and falls down from the jumping and says "oh there you are laddies" continues yapping "I've been smelling all over for you" continues yapping again. Marshall: would you stop with the bouncing and get with the talking, I'm getting dizzy The dog stops yapping and starts panting saying "the stark has landed, I repeat, the stark has landed" soon before derek realized what's going on. Derek: Enya, Enya! *excited and runs to Enya* Marshall: The stark has landed that doesn’t make any se-oh. *Runs after him* The yapping dog went off after he told the two. Derek: *opening the door* Enya: Hello Derek, well come in, they don't bite, well not yet that is. Derek went closer to where Enya laid with her five seven pups. All lined up in front of their mother, but one female had quite a difference that made her stand out from the rest. Months passed and the pups grew up spending time with their dad and mom. They were happy for a long time. But the dreams didn’t disappear. As one night they stroke again. Derek was once again being chased by the raven from the previous dreams. The fear in his expression showed how he felt about the event. The fear continued until he heard a familiar voice coming from a light nearby. He turned around to find a small hut which was the source of the light. In front of it, the shadow of a dog could be seen. The voice belonged to Enya who kept repeating “Derek”. His view went back and forth between her and the raven. Soon he found himself running towards her, but the raven got close. The shadow went bigger as it got closer. Until it covered him completely.